


The Unanswerable Question

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Student!Eggsy, Teacher Crush, Teacher!Harry, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a tumblr post (link down there) <br/>Why isn't is suprising that i write about smth like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unanswerable Question

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.  
> Thank you   
> (I thank combefaerie, my beta for this and the next longer Kingsman-Hartwin fic. Prepare yourself)

Roxy looked at Eggsy from the side with the look she usually had, when she knew Eggsy thought about Professor Hart.

   “You and Charlie still have this ridiculous notes deal?” The girl asked as the two friends made their way to Eggsy’s economics class.

   “Yes.” Despite the looming doom in the form of a date with Charlie, Eggsy grinned. “But he’ll never get a date with me.” Roxy arched her eyebrow. “Professor Hart’s too good at his job.” The bell rang.

   “Go to your darling.” The girl rolled her eyes as the boy ran into the classroom. All students already sat, but Professor Hart was still missing as ever.

   “Hey Eggy.” Charlie said and grinned. “I have a question for Professor Hart he will never able to answer.” But Eggsy laughed only.

   “The man ain’t stupid Charlie, you dumbass can’t outsmart him eh. An’ stop calling me Eggy. Its Eggsy okay?” Walking to the back of the class, Eggsy sat down, ignoring the catcalls from Charlie’s friends. He huffed and let his head rest on the back of the chair. Professor Hart strode in and he was awake in the blink of an eye.

   “Good Morning class.” A mumbled chorus replied him, but the professor had long ago given up to get them to say a proper greeting. “This will be the last class for this year. We’ll meet again with fresh energy after the Christmas break. But today, I have planned much.” Eggsy watched the man, pressed into his perfect suit, with the glasses sitting exactly on the bridge of his nose.

   “Professor I have a question.” Merlin, the genius, asked a question about something they had to do at home. Magically Eggsy hadn’t done it. He rather enjoyed watching Professor Hart speak. The way he moved his hands, how his shoulders flexed and the fact that he never hesitated when he spoke. Eggsy smiled to himself and imagined how the perfect hair of his professor would look like during sex.

   “Let’s start with the lesson then!” The professor let his gaze sweep over his students. “Last lesson we spoke about the social system here in Great Britain, today we will be discussing the American and the German system. Open your books on page 38 and Charlie, read out the first paragraph.” While Charlie read, Eggsy watched fascinated how his professor emptied his bag and ordered the worksheets and notes on the big table. Eggsy imagined himself spread over that table and had to suppress something like a groan.

His professor drove him mad. These suits shouted for a kink and this order needed to be destroyed. And Eggsy Unwin, the troublemaker, was the best for the job. He wanted to see the professor-air of this man fall apart, to see the man underneath, driven by lust. How could one even be obsessed with his economics professor? It’s the single most unsexy subject ever.

Still this man had something about him. At first he had thought this man was a joked. Suits, well mannered and he believed in his students, even the helpless ones like Eggsy. But then, somewhere along the way he had fallen insanely in love with that man. He bit his lower lip, waiting for the moment, when Charlie was finished, so his object of obsession would speak again.

   “Oh, and Professor Hart, I got a question.” All blood drained from Eggsy’s face as he knew that Charlied had found the Unanswerable Question.

   “Yes.” The man at the front toyed impatiently with the chalk, watching the boy in the front row.

   “Will Eggsy go out with me tonight?” Gasps were audible all over the classroom and many turned to look at the back, where Eggsy sat. Charlie turned and grinned at him, clearly victorious.

   “No.” Was the cool, certain reply. “And enough of this, let’s continue.” Eggsy sat in the back, petrified. He hated Charlie in this moment so much. Even if Professor Hart would have replied with ‘yes’ he would have to go out with Charlie. Fuck, he hated his live so much right now. Always him. As he drowned in self-loathing someone dropped a letter on his table, with a wink and a broad grin. A lot of people knew that Charlie was into Eggsy.

Picking up the paper, Eggsy tried to get a grip. _He answered my question wrong, so where do you want to go? I know some cool places._ Internally groaning, the boy picked up his pen and thought of a reply. Hesitating, he bit his lower lip and looked to the front of the class. Professor Hart looked at him with his light brown eyes and a shiver went down Eggsy’s back. _We’ll talk after class okay?_

Eggsy dreaded the end of the lesson. It seemed as if the professor looked at him more often than usual. Like casual glances, but when the boy was able to catch Professor Harts eye, there was something else in the whiskey-coloured eyes. Oh whiskey. Imagine him drinking whiskey while you suck him off…

Trying to get a grip, the boy waited impatiently until the lesson was over. Eggsy walked to the front table, Charlie by his side, grinning like a child at Christmas.

   “Professor.” The man looked up and smiled, the patient king of teacher smile.

   “Yes.” The boy exhaled.

   “Why did you answer Charlie” Eggsy waved at the boy looming over his shoulder “that he won’t go out with me?” The smile turned into a smirk and Eggsy tried his best not to be aroused by it.

   “Because you are going out with me tonight.” Charlie gasped by his side. “Charlie, do you mind leaving?” The boy walked away, looking over his shoulder one last time. But neither Eggsy nor Professor Hart gave him as much as a glance.

[LINK](http://deanlafitte.co.vu/post/115633197514/tothe-moon-xo-girlwholovesdragons-itssexualhour) to the tumblr post

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
